Leon/Gameplay
Leon is a boss in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts ;Attacks *Leon slashes Sora with the Gunblade. *Leon launches fireballs at Sora's Direction. *Leon enters in a Limit Break mode, which will drastically increase the damage done by his attacks. First confrontation Sora first encounters Leon in Traverse Town, after exploring the place and going into the Accessory Shop for the second time. Here, Leon's attacks are rather basic - he does a few occasional slashes and casts fireballs on Sora every now and then, but each attack deals substantial damage to Sora (considering that Sora's stats are low and the game has just begun). It is recommended that Sora train to Level 9 and above; the '''Scan' and Guard abilities would come in handy too. Deflecting fireballs using Guard will make Leon let his guard down for a while; but when used against Leon himself he will immediately counterattack, rendering the Guard ability useless. Also, do not be shy about using the Keyblade: attack and block Leon's slashes while you can. One advantage of this battle is that you have the entire First District as a battlefield, so when you are out of Leon's reach and your HP is depleting, use a Potion quickly. One very useful strategy is to keep your distance and wait for Leon to fire a fireball. You can attack to deflect it, doing damage and stunning Leon. You can then hit him with a combo without fear of getting hit, then retreat and repeat the process. Should you fail in this battle, don't fret - the outcome is more or less the same, whether you win or lose, there is only a change in dialogue. Oddly, Sora's health icon will show him in normal condition when he runs out of HP. Pegasus Cup Leon and Yuffie appear as the first seed in the Pegasus Cup, and Leon's abilities improve significantly here. Start by defeating Yuffie first, as she has less HP, and then concentrate on Leon. This time, apart from the occasional slashes and fireballs, Leon goes into Limit Break mode when he has less than half of his HP left. This occurs when his Gunblade becomes longer and has a blue glow to it. Nonetheless, this attack makes him more difficult to defeat; while Leon is in Limit Break mode, his attacks become more powerful. You may use melee attacks on him while he is not in Limit Break mode, and as in the previous encounter, fend off the fireballs with Guard. While he is in Limit Break mode, there are a few instances where he will walk (note: walk, not run) towards Sora and attack him. This is the cue for Sora to use Guard to fend off his attacks. When several Guards are performed successfully, Leon's Limit Break stops and he has to power up. This move may be time-consuming, but it does give Sora more experience every time he deflects Leon's attacks. When Leon runs towards Sora and plunges the Gunblade into the ground, it is best to attack Leon from the back. Continue doing so until Leon's HP is depleted. As in the previous encounter, do not be shy about using the Keyblade, because Leon can now heal when his HP is running out. Do also remember to heal when necessary. It should be noted that Leon uses the same strategy in the Hades Cup, except that instead of Yuffie, Leon's combat partner is Cloud. Here, it is advisable to defeat Leon first before concentrating on Cloud. Leon's stats in the Pegasus Cup are slightly stronger than that of his strength in Traverse Town before Kairi's rescue, and is slightly weaker than his strength in the Hades Cup. These stats aren't shown in the descriptive information box in the top-right side of this article. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Leon is not really a boss in this game but more of a tutorial enemy like the Unknown earlier on in the game. He teaches Sora the importance of card numbers and card breaking. He then goes on to tell Sora about sleights. After he is finished, he gives Sora the Simba card. ''Kingdom Hearts II ;Attacks *Leon charges and slashes the party with his gunblade. *Leon enters in Limit Break mode, shown with the gunblade becoming bigger, which will drastically increase the damage done by his attacks. Pain and Panic Cup Yuffie and Leon are fought in the tenth and last round of the Pain and Panic Cup. Leon is considerably easier, as practically all he does is charge and slash at Sora and the party with his gunblade, but because you have the party here, it is not much of a problem to dispatch both; just remember to keep your health up. Yuffie teleports around, slashes about twice at you with a small dagger, and will occasionally throw a large green shuriken, which will reach almost the entire field. Hades Paradox Cup Leon is fought multiple times in the Hades Paradox Cup: once with Cloud, and once with Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa as his allies. First battle Leon and Cloud are your opponents. For this, your Keyblade should be the Ultima Weapon. Since you have access to drive forms, make sure to use LVMAX Final Form with your sub-weapon as a Keyblade with high strength. Repeatedly attack Cloud (since he's a greater threat than Leon is) while in Final Form. Make sure you have both Form Boosts equipped, as well as Drive Boost and Damage Drive to stay in Final Form as long as possible. You can also spam Firaga if both are near, but to max out your damage, make certain you've got Fire Boost active. If you're strong enough and have the right Keyblade/ability combos, you should be able to finish this in less than 2 minutes. Second battle This time around, you're fighting Leon, in Limit Break mode, and Cloud again along with Yuffie and Tifa. This makes the battle more difficult. For a complete list of required abilities, check the similar section on the Tifa (Boss) page. Once you have all of those abilities, you're prepped for the battle. Start by trying to take out Yuffie and Cloud with Thundaga before anyone else—but if you defeat another character on accident, consider yourself lucky. Whenever you're less than roughly 60% health, use Curaga immediately, to raise the chances of survival. Note: even though you've got Berserk Charge, you're not going to use it until only one of the four remains. Start by gunning for Yuffie, since she can teleport and her attacks can affect a wide area. Thundaga, Curaga, glide away, repeat. This is your strategy until both Yuffie and Cloud are defeated—Cloud should be attacked next because he's so fast. After they're taken care of, you can choose between Tifa and Leon. At this point, Reflega, Firaga, and Trinity Limit are your new best friends. After you've brought down one of the two, heal with Curaga and then use Berserk Charge on the survivor until you land your finisher. Then, use Trinity Limit to land a few more hits and use up the rest of your MP and resume Berserk Charge. Repeat this pattern until Sora's the last man standing. Video fr:Léon (Ennemi) Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Bosses